Red Hair, Freckles, and Gryffindor
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: A drabble series about one of the most celebrated Wizarding family: the Weasleys. A Next Gen fic. Hugo has trouble being unique.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and first drabble. I don't own any of the characters, only the idea of this drabble series. So, this centers around the Next Generation of the Weasley family. I plan on writing one for each of them.**

**Chapter title: Perfection**

* * *

><p>Victoire Weasley<p>

Everyone thinks I'm perfect.

But I'm not.

When people look at me, they see red hair, blue eyes, and a bubbly personality, and assume things of me.

That I'm always happy

That my life is perfect

And it should be.

I have a loving family, a terrific boyfriend and enough friends to assure myself that I'll never be _truly _lonely.

Yet I still am in some ways.

I'm constantly surrounded by people. It's a given, coming from such a huge family, but when I'm around them all, I wish I wasn't.

Don't get me wrong, I like being around people, but it's just so overwhelming when everywhere you look, there's even more people.

I feel like the walls are going to close in and squash me.

And that's what I'm most afraid of.

That when I want to be around people, there'll be no-one there

And_ then _I'll be truly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? All reviews are welcome, so review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this doesn't look as awesome as it was originally going to be. The words that are colours were originally going to be that colour, but won't let me. :(**

**As some of you might know, yesterday was my birthday, so I'm giving you guys a present on the day after my b-day. So, here it is. The disclaimer's on the first chapter.**

**Title: _Phrases_**

* * *

><p>Domonique Weasley:<p>

There are two phrases that she's grown up hearing:

_Domonique, you look so much like your mother_

She had silvery blonde hair

But her father's blue eyes

And a face more akin to her aunt Ginny

She's believed that the people who said that to her were grasping at straws, trying to find **something **that made her seem like the Weasley she was.

_Why can't you be more like your sister?_

Victoire is perfection 

With her red hair, warm smile, and colourful personality,

Domonique was no match.

Desperate to break from her sister's shadow, she arrived at Hogwarts

And was sorted into the house no one expected

Slytherin

She almost gave her family heart attacks, but she was happy to be known for something she'd done, not for what she hadn't.

With a flick of her wand, her blonde hair began to **darken **before she cut off her long locks.

Black hair,

a distinct lack of freckles,

and Slytherin

She wasn't Domonique Weasley. She was whoever she wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, all reviews are welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! There's an important note regarding the future of this fanfiction, so make sure you read all the way through.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**Title: First.**

* * *

><p>When I first told them, they were all shocked.<p>

Except mum of course, who was thrilled.

Relatives would sit me down and tell me that I was the 'first Weasley in generations to do this' and that I should change my mind. But for me, this wasn't a decision; I'd known this for as long as I remember, and it was time to come clean.

And now, everyone knows that I, Louis Arthur Weasley, would be the first Weasley to attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know that more than one person reads this fanfic. With one hundred and twenty hits and eighty-six visitors, I know that I should be getting more feedback. I want to know what you guys think. I do this for you, and if you don't have the time to review, then I have a lot of other things I could spend my time on. I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviewers to continue (to me, that's petty and needy), but I would like more than one.<strong>

**As usual, all reviews are welcome and loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, chapter four is among us. **** Thank you so much for all the kind reviews!**

**Chapter Title: Glances**

**Character: (because it's not clear. At all.) Molly Weasley II (Percy's firstborn.)**

* * *

><p>Our entire relationship is defined by glances.<p>

We're both staring and then quickly looking away when the other notices or we're caught in a staring contest when our eyes _do_ meet.

And I can't stand the game of lion and badger.

I know I should admit my feelings, but I just can't, knowing that people will look at us and **judge **because of who we are.

So I promise myself that one day, eventually, Riley Blake Hester, will know about my feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I kept the person of her affections gender neutral, but as I wrote this, it was a girl I was envisioning. But if you're uncomfortable with that idea, by all means, pretend that Riley's a guy.<strong>

**All reviews are welcome, so just press the little button. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter: Broken**

* * *

><p>Lucy Weasley:<p>

I'm a heartbreaker.

I can't help it; but the rumours are true.

I've left a trail of broken hearts at Hogwarts.

It's not my fault none of them are right for me.

They're all selfish and uncaring.

I can't wait to graduate and be done with them.

But until then, I'll enjoy crushing hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't really have much to say, but as usual, reviews are 100% welcome. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really have much to say, so I'll say this : enjoy!**

**Chapter title: Tryout**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Weasley<p>

I stared down at my broom, and then back up at the sky.

Quidditch tryouts were starting, and I had no idea what position to try out for.

Whichever I chose _someone_ in my family would be wishing I'd chosen their position.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had been seekers, Mum and Aunt Ginny chasers, Uncle Ron a keeper, and Dad a beater.

So one of them would be disappointed in me by the end of the day. Blowing strands of hair out of my eyes, I grinned as an idea formed in my head.

I'd try out for all of them; I couldn't make all of them, but I'd try as hard as I could for each and this way I'd make sure everyone's happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as usual, all reviews are welcome!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**You're probably surprised that I'm updating so early on a Friday, but I don't have school today and am taking advantage of this. :)**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Title: Not**

**Character: Fred Weasley II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not him.<p>

With my name, everyone expects to me to live up to my namesake, but I _can't_.

Pranking people just isn't my thing.

I've tried of course, but they either fail, or they're overtly cruel, and then I lose friends.

I can't do it the way dad and Uncle Fred did; pranks that won't offend, that everyone finds funny.

So that's why I'm huddled here in one of the school's secret passageways.

Finding secret passageways is the only thing that I can do that's comparable to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this, and thank you so much for the reviews! And as always, they're always welcome!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! It makes my day to know that people like this fanfic. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter Title: Faith**

* * *

><p>I stare down at the bouquet in his hands and grimace, but I accept them nonetheless.<p>

I hate roses.

Just because I'm named after the flower, everyone seems to make sure to only give me them.

And it's like they do it purpose.

Of all the people in the world, I would expect my boyfriend to know that.

"Rose?"

I blink up at him, and as I watch, he takes his wand and turns the roses into tulips.

I felt the sudden need to smack some sense into me. Why did I think that he would've forgotten?

As I look up at him, he grins and says, "I'd never forget that you hate roses, Rose. Put a little more faith into me."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. If you want to give me feedback, the review button is right there, so tell me how you think I did!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! They make writing so much more enjoyable! I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>

**Chapter title: Standing Out**

**Character: Hugo Weasley**

* * *

><p>The youngest.<p>

Of all my cousins, I'm the youngest. Which makes doing _anything_ difficult.

No matter what I try, someone else has already excelled at it.

It's not that I'm incompetent, it's just that I've never found anything that I was really good in.

For example, Victoire and Rose are some of the smartest people I've ever met. Roxanne's a Quidditch star, Fred's Curse Breaker, Lucy's a journalist, Molly's a Healer, and Louis is a spell inventor.

Maybe that's why I'm closest with Dominique. We both know what it's like to not stand out.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter. I think it works quite well as the last one. I know, now you're yelling at your computer screens at me. How could I possibly end this? Well, I'm done all the Weasley's, so I've finished what I aimed to do. But it <em>might<em> be possible to persuade me to continue.**

**But I'm not going to disappear. I plan on writing about the Potters, and if you're also a Criminal Minds fan, I'm still working on Growing Pains. If you crave more Harry Potter from me immediately, I have Two Days Overjoyed. I hope you enjoyed this!  
><strong>


End file.
